Storage systems that include flash storage drives may also include non-volatile random-access memory (NVRAM). NVRAM retains information when power is turned off, thus making it non-volatile. Solid-state drives (SSDs) in flash storage systems make use of flash memory and NVRAM to store information. Due to bandwidth limitations, however, a limited quantity of data may be written to an SSD in any given time period. NVRAM in these storage systems may be used as a buffer to temporality store information while the SSD is busy writing other data.